Wacky'sWorld: 2028 Summer Olympic Games (Cincinnati)
The 2028 Summer Olympic Games, officially known as the Games of the XXXIV Olympiad, 'or ''Cincinnati 2028, ''is a major international multi-sport event due to be celebrated in the tradition of the Olympic Games, as governed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC). The host city will be Cincinnati, Ohio along with the Tri-State Region of Kentucky, Indiana, and Ohio, which is located in the United States. (THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Host Selection The 2024 Olympic Games were held in Durban, South Africa and the 2032 Olympic Games were held in Paris, France. The Selection of these games came down between 4 cities: Cincinnati, Doha, Madrid, and New York City. Sports Some sports in these games were added on over the years. Golf and Rugby Sevens debuted in the Summer Games in 2016 in Rio de Janerio. In 2024, Baseball and Softball were added back into the games finally after a long wait. During the same IOC session that announced the host Cincinnati, they announced that American Football and Auto Racing would be added as Demonstration Sports for the 2028 Olympic Games. The American Football Tournament featured 8 teams, which was a single elimination tournament. Auto Racing held 3 different types of racing. The best starts from across NASCAR, F1, Lemans, Rolex, V8, etc, would compete in a 24 Hour event around a racecourse. Then there was a 12 Hour event. There was also Rally Car Racing held in Northeastern Kentucky. Venues The Venues for the 2028 Olympics were scattered across Cincinnati/NKY, Dayton, Columbus, Cleveland, Indianapolis, Louisville, and Lexington. Here is the list of venues for the 2028 Olympics. 'Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky *Queen City Olympic Stadium- Track and Field, Opening/Closing Ceremonies *Paul Brown Stadium- Soccer Finals, American Football Finals *Great American Ballpark- Baseball Finals *US Bank Arena- Volleyball Finals *Nippert Stadium- Field Hockey Preliminary *Fifth Third Arena- Volleyball Prelims *Cintas Center- Gymmnastics *Cincinnati Gardens- Handball Prelims (Will be refurbished) *Wright State University Nutter Center- Weightlifting *ATP Tennis Center- Tennis *Bank of Kentucky Center- Handball Finals *NKU Soccer Stadium- Archery (Temporary Seating will be added) *Sawyer Point- Beach Volleyball (Temporary Venue) *Yeatmans Cove- Triathlon *Harsha Lake, East Fort State Park- Canoe/Kayak Sprint *Cincinnati Olympic Aquatic Center- Swimming/Diving *Kings Island- Canoe/Kayak Slalom/Mountain Biking *Northeastern Kentucky- Rally Racing/Road Cycling *Riverbend- Shooting *Duke Energy Center- Media Centre 'Dayton' *Welcome Stadium- Field Hockey Finals *UD Arena- Wrestling *UD Softball Field- Softball Finals *Hara Arena- Badmition 'Columbus' *Ohio Stadium- Rugby Sevens Finals and American Football Prelims *Nationwide Center- Basketball Prelims *Columbus Crew Stadium- Soccer Prelims and Rugby Sevens Prelims *St. John Arena- Judo and Taekwondo 'Cleveland' *Cleveland Browns Stadium- Soccer Prelims, American Football Prelims and Rugby Sevens Prelims *Progressive Field- Baseball Prelims *Lake Erie- Sailing 'Louisville' *KFC Yum! Center- Basketball Finals *Papa Johns Cardinal Stadium- Soccer Prelims *Kentucky Fair and Exposition Center- Track Cycling and BMX *Freedom Hall- Boxing *Vahalla- Golf *Ulmer Stadium- Softball Prelims *Kentucky International Convention Center- Fencing 'Lexington' *Kentucky Horse Park- Equestrian *Commenwealth Stadium- Soccer Prelims 'Indianapolis' *Lucas Oil Stadium- American Football (Bronze Match) *Hinkle Field House- Table Tennis *IU Natatorium- Water Polo *Indianapolis Motor Speedway- Auto Racing (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Medal Count Notable Moments *The United States were the first ever Gold Medalists in the American Football competition, defeating Mexico 35-17 at Paul Brown Stadium *Anthony Davis and the US National Basketball team defeated Spain in overtime 116-110 in the KFC Yum! Center to win the Gold Medal! *The 24 Hour Race was won by one of the four Team USA teams, this team consisted of Chase Elliott, Kyle Larson, Darrell Wallace Jr, and Austin Dillion. The Silver Medal was won by Germany, the Bronze Medal was won by another team USA Team that consisted of Dale Earnhardt Jr, Martin Truex Jr, Ryan Truex, and Regan Smith. *The 12 Hour Race was won by another Team USA team of Danica Patrick, Kyle Busch, Ben Rhodes, and Kenneth Kenseth. *The United States win Gold Medals in Baseball and Softball. *France wins the Mens Handball Gold Medal *United States wins both Soccer Gold Medals. *Netherlands wins the Field Hockey competition. Media After the 2028 Olympics in Cincinnati The Olympic Stadium that was used for the 2028 Olympics will be used for a new MLS team and UC Bearcats Football. Category:Scenario: Wacky'sWorld Category:Cincinnati 2028 Category:Olympic Games Category:Olympics Category:Sports